You and Me
by blueroseulan
Summary: Songfic. A oneshot one how Kenshin shows his feelings for our little Kaoruchan.


Fanfic by Blueroseulan

May 27, 2005

You and Me songfic

Her room was now golden, almost sepia in color as quick filters of light entered her small haven. Everything was quiet and she was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the room, seemingly like an angel who had hidden its wings in order to rest.

Everything was calm…

The shoji door opened with a small 'click' as a figure silently entered the room. Gazing at the person who laid on the futon, he couldn't help but become awed with her natural beauty, wishing for nothing more than to touch her and hold her. It took him a moment to battle within himself before he finally crossed the chambers of her room, noiselessly slipping to kneel beside her.

From afar she was beautiful. From someone so near, she was ethereal. A shaking hand found its courage to touch her cheek to travel down to her jaw and towards her lips. The fear of being caught was now forgotten, overcome by his deep fascination with how soft and glasslike her skin was. It seemed to the man that in any moment she could break if he would not be careful, as if she would suddenly take off like an angel with wings behind her delicate back if he was too careless. Her raven locks, darker than any shade if midnight he had seen, glowed with the first touches of sunlight. The temptation to give it a touch was too much that he couldn't resist stroking her ebony tresses, allowing his fingers to slide in the rich dark silk.

And then she moved.

Normally, if it hadn't been her, he wouldn't have panicked. Many a time he was caught in an uncompromising position like this when he was still an assassin working in Kyoto. Before, he would just shrug, his red hair shadowing the face of his next victim as he carelessly drew his sword to end a life.

But not anymore.

Heart beating double time, his mind suddenly ran wild with different blasting emotions when he noticed that his palm was still encompassing her cheek. He couldn't—wouldn't dare pull it out—for that action would surely wake her… and he could not afford to let it known to her that he came in her room almost every morning to hold her like an angel who needs comforting. Pulse ramming hard on his throat, he waited for her eyes to flutter open, closing his own in return as he silently prayed to the gods not to make her wake.

He waited.

And waited.

"_Kenshin…" she murmured._

Amethyst eyes flying wide open, he was more than surprised when he heard her whisper his name. Was flabbergasted when he saw that she had not woken, and had merely shifted her face to lean more on his touch.

Face slowly transpiring from surprised to gentle tenderness, a small smile lit his lips as his thumb moved to stroke her jaw. Relishing her touch, he knew his time was growing shorter for the sun was slowly climbing its way up towards the sky. The day would finally begin and he would have too many chores to do before he could hold her again. He simply couldn't abandon them all, allowing his selfishness and want to be with the woman he loved most pass that brain of his. No, Kaoru wouldn't want that, wouldn't she? _No…_ So standing ever so slightly up, he gave the woman one last tender look before he exited her room to begin his work.

He didn't seem to notice that a hand had at once tentatively rose to touch her own cheek as sapphire eyes slowly fluttered open.

"_Kenshin…"_

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive…**_

**_I can't keep up… and I can't back down_**

_**I've been losing so much time…**_

He groaned. Though he wouldn't deny _enjoying _the laundry, his mind didn't seem to want to acknowledge the presence of two tubs of dirty clothes and linens accompanied with another three that was filled with fresh water. He groaned again, pressing his head in his hands. He had so many things to do… market, cook lunch, weed the garden, cook dinner and etc etc…

_Oro! I should really stop complaining and start de gozaru ka. I have to finish this before lunch time… I can't afford having Kaoru-dono hungry… ORO!_

Nodding silently to himself, he pushed the sleeves of his gi further up to his arms in an effort not to wet them. Settling himself in the normal rurouni-washing-position, he then started soaping the clothes, creating bubbles and foam as he did so, and started to hum a tune silently to himself.

"Kenshin…."

Said man turned surprised violet eyes towards the direction of his name and found himself face to face with none other than Kaoru herself.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono! Ohayou Gozaimasu… " he bowed cheerfully, his smile being echoed in her lips. "I've already cooked breakfast…It's in the kitc—"

"Iie." Shaking her head, she cut him off. "I'm really not feeling hungry you know." She said, absent-mindedly pushing her hair back into place. At once, a worried look passed the rurouni's features as he stood up and pressed a palm on her forehead. "What's the matter Kaoru-dono? Are you feeling sick? Maybe we should go get Megumi-dono." He fussed.

The splatter of water against his face and her delighted giggle caught him off guard. "Mou Kenshin! You're such a worrywart!" she teased, making a funny face. "I just don't feel like it." She explained. Suddenly her expression turned dark as she directed her face towards the sky, noting the dark stormy clouds that were starting to loom well over their heads.

"Uh-oh…you better do your laundry fast Kenshin." She reminded, face still looking up in the sky. Nodding thoughtfully, he peered at the disappearing sun, wincing inwardly with the thought of having to do all the dirty clothes _again._

"Hai Kaoru-dono. Sessha has to make it fast before it starts to—rain!"

As if on cue, small raindrops had started to fall down. Turning into big fat ones that splattered on the ground with loud 'plops'. Staring with disbelief, no one could speak for a moment, disregarding the fact that they were both becoming soaking wet. Finally, it was Kaoru who spoke first.

"Kenshin… how about the laundry?"

"I don't know."

Silence.

Silence.

And then she giggled.

Her laughs sounded like music in his ears. Their reaction was so the same, so quizzical that she couldn't help but laugh about it. And soon, he had joined her, laughing with amusement over the situation of his dear laundry. Playfully flicking her fingers, he _now _noticed that she was soaking wet and started to berate her about it.

"Kaoru-dono! You should go inside, before you get ill. It's raining and…"

"MOU! Kenshin! A little rain won't hurt me." She rolled her eyes, smile turning into a frown, before at once settling into a big wide grin. Lowering herself, she felt the cold water on the tub run against her fingers, and suddenly flung it with all her might towards the red haired man that stood in front of her. Yelling in surprise, he was astonished with her playfulness, but nevertheless conceded with it. Face turning into mock vengeance, he sat behind one of the water filled tubs and launched splatter after splatter of water towards her, their slight play soon becoming a large water fight. Shrieking with delight, all she could now do was bring her fingers to shield her face. He was so fast! Water was flying towards her and she was almost certainly losing…

"ORO! Kaoru-dono! You're unfair… what are you doing?" he gasped in disbelief with her retreating form. Laughing, she shouted for him to catch her, eyes sparkling like a child. For a moment he just stood there, Surprised with her sudden bouts of mischievousness. He had never seen this side of Kaoru. This childishness that had come out to play in the rain. But it was alright… She had kept it for so long, hidden it and pretended that she was strong and brave even in times when she wasn't… yes; he was fiercefully glad Kaoru trusted him enough to show him this side of her lively spirit.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people that have nothing to do…**_

_**Nothing to lose…**_

She shrieked loudly when she felt his arms catch her waist. Surprise widening her eyes when she felt him lift her off the ground and spin her with his fingers wrapped securely on her form. Astonishment flickered to shock, then transversed with pure pleasure and delight as she threw her arms on the wind enjoying the feel of the pelting water on her skin.

Giggling loudly when she felt him gently place her back to the ground, she leaned slightly on his form, dizziness overcoming her head as she clutched him for support. Laughing loudly, her chuckles suddenly died down when she felt him press her body against his, burying his face on the thick fall of her hair and inhaling her jasmine scent. She couldn't move, merely stood still for this position reminded her of the time he left for Kyoto. But this time, the feeling was different. She could feel it as she slowly brought her arms to encage his neck, marveling the feel of his body close to hers. _Kenshin isn't going anywhere… I know it… He's just staying… here…with me…_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

**_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you…_**

"KENSHIN! Where are we going!" she yelped as her long slender fingers sought to remove the bandana he had securely tied over her eyes. "It's a surprise. That it is." He reminded her gently as he carefully held her hand to direct her on the right path. Sighing, she allowed him to maneuver her, feeling the wet grass soak her tabi.

"There. Where finally here." His soft voice declared. Removing the cloth that had obscured her vision, she gasped with wide surprise and awe when a breath taking sight met her eyes.

It was a garden… no, more like a meadow filled with different flowers. Lilacs, Jasmines, dandelions… every flower with every possible color she could think of, were there. Butterflies flittered everywhere, drinking the fresh dew that the rain brought and everything was blooming. A small stream ran down the meadow and it was filled with blossoms as well. The scent of rain and fresh blooms wafted all over the atmosphere creating a distinct and pleasing scent.

"_It's… beautiful…"_ she whispered.

"_Yes it is…" _he murmured, not at all looking at the view.

She seemed not to take notice for she was still stunned with the beauty that met her gaze. Inhaling deeply, she breathed the scent of her surroundings as she shifted towards him.

"Kenshin, this place is wonderful! How did you find this!" she exclaimed, lips forming into a wide smile as her eyes wandered with delight. "When I was still a rurouni, I traveled and searched many different places that have been hidden far too long from the eyes of the people. Like this place. It's so hidden that I suppose, we're the only ones that have been able to come in this place. " he smiled, heart almost stopping with the beautiful and delighted look she wore on her face.

"Kenshin…" The wind seemed to carry her voice as it sounded like soft whisper to his ears.

"What is it Kaoru-dono?"

She was blushing, he could tell even if she dropped her gaze to hide the tell tale crimson that was spreading on her cheeks.

"Are you still a rurouni now?" her tone implied that she was careful not to let her hopes up, and yet she was slightly hoping…

"I was. I'm not anymore."

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right…**_

_**I'm tripping on words…**_

"What?" she blushed furiously, hiding her embarrassment with a cute pout when she asked why he was staring so hard. "Kenshin, don't _look _at me like that!" she teased playfully even if she could feel the color staining her cheeks. For a while he just stood there, much to her embarrassment and irritation. That was until she poked him playfully in the ribs and he had to stammer a useless excuse.

_**You've got my head spinning **_

_**I don't know where to go from here…**_

It was so unlike him to be blushing furiously, and yet he was, when he pulled a large blossom of jasmine off its stalk to place it right behind her ear. Shyly, he held her gaze as he whispered how beautiful she was.

"_Kirei na…"_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people have nothing to do…**_

_**Nothing to lose…**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes of you…**_

His touch was unexpected, but nevertheless welcomed, when she felt his hand shyly seeking to touch hers. Wordlessly, she accepted, the two, now a couple walking silently back towards the dojo hand in hand. No one cared if someone saw them in such a position. He didn't even flinch when he felt her press her head in his shoulders in an intimate position.

Nobody cared what the others might think.

The feeling was so anew and yet so mutual that both wanted to relish it. It was the first time in three years that either had been so bold to make a move and they knew that it was their only chance—if they wanted to take their relationship a next step higher.

They entered the dojo in pure companionable silence. No words were needed between the two of them, for both understood the need of each other's touch. Yahiko was one the porch, snoozing lightly when he slightly woke to greet them, only to be met by a small surprise himself.

They _held _hands. And even if Kaoru tried to pull herself away from his grasp, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, the man wouldn't let go, allowing the young boy to see the truth. Hazel eyes widening with recognition, young as he was, Yahiko knew he was only naïve, and definitely not stupid. They were finally together. _Finally. _After three long years, Kenshin had been brave enough to admit his feelings for his instructor. And although he wouldn't verbally agree to it, the young teen knew both deserved the happiness only each could bring.

Watching as the boy turned on his heels and ran outside the dojo, face turned into a huge grin, Kaoru sighed, touching the other's arm slightly.

"Kenshin… you shouldn't have done that. It could have frightened him."

Her tone was gentle, nevertheless a little of berating as her eyes showed traces of worry. Smiling with her sister like attitude towards the young man, he shook his head.

"Let him know about it. It's the truth anyway."

_**There's something about you now**_

_**That I can't quite figure out.**_

Amethyst eyes gazing softly towards her, he watched her bring out several small jars filled with water. Delicately picking the different colored blooms she had selected on the meadow, she settled each flower on each jar, fussing about where were the right locations to put them.

_**Everything she does is beautiful….**_

Shaking his head while smiling, he can't help but be drawn with the way she worried and fussed about things. Her body, moving with so much fluid gracefulness she herself wasn't even aware of, had long since caught his attention. And though she thought of herself as an ugly sweaty tomboy, Kenshin would like to think that she was indeed an extraordinary woman, far different from the traditional Japanese girls, with underlined strength and a heart so understanding and so compassionate.

_**Everything she does is right…**_

_She's beautiful…_

That one thing registered on his mind as he absent-mindedly threw a gaze at her. Dinner was eaten with easy silence. What with the absence of Sanosuke and Yahiko. Shared only with light conversations just like any couple would do, they had finally retired towards the kitchen to wash the clatter of dishes that had been on the sink during the whole day.

_CRACK!_

_ORO!_

"_KENSHIN!"_

Jolted out from his reverie, he was surprised to see that a dish he was holding had slipped from his fingers and had caused a small cut to form on his hand. He soon felt the slight pain and he winced, not because of the sting it harried—he's had had more fatal ones you know—but rather because of the terrified look on her face.

"_Kenshin no baka!_ Let me look at your hand… oh dear! It's bleeding… wait…" and before he could speak she had gone out of the room, only to return moments later with a bandage and Megumi's salve in her hand.

"Oro Kaoru-dono… you need not do this… It's only a small cut… that it is." He smiled, trying to remove the frown on her face. Shaking, she started applying the ointment on the small cut, allowing satisfaction to seep in her face, only after she had bandaged his finger.

"There… you know you should be careful Kenshin. You really should." Her tone implied that she was still worried and still concerned and yet the next thing he had done took out the breath on her lips.

He had suddenly hugged her, pulled her form next to his as his arms slid down towards her waist.

"_Arigatou… Kaoru…"_

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose**_

_**And it's you and me with all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off you.**_

The wooden floor on the porch was cold, but nevertheless it kept warm the two bodies that sat close to one another. The man was leaning on his elbows while the woman comfortably rested herself against his hard shoulders. It was late, for the moon and the stars had climbed their positions in the vast wide Tokyo skies and yet no one made a move to volunteer in going back to his or her own room. As the wind picked up speed, he heard her sigh in contentment and allowed himself to place his chin atop the crown of her head. Their position was so… _intimate_… and three days ago, Kenshin wouldn't even dream on holding Kaoru so boldly in his arms.

_Thank you Kami… for giving this woman to me… From now on, I will be the one to take care of her…Thank you Kami-sama…_

_**And you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to prove…**_

She had fallen asleep by the time he had shifted to carry her back to her room. A gentle smile blossoming upon his lips as his hand tenderly caressed her soft face, not at all worried to be caught holding her, unlike the morning before. Watching as she opened hazy indigo eyes to gaze at his form, his lavender orbs were soft and inviting even in the dark and she leaned slightly to his touch. A moment or two after, he was surprised when she struggled to sit beside him, face merely centimeters from his. Heart beating double time, he waited with anticipation as he watched her tremble even in the dark.

Gently, she pressed her lips against his in a soft chaste kiss.

He stopped breathing there and then.

"_Arigatou Kenshin… for making me happy…"_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you…**_

He sat wordlessly, mind stunned with the sudden act she had pulled. An unconscious finger claiming its position on his lips as he absent-mindedly remembered the feel of her lips against his. She had hidden herself under the covers then, hiding the fiery blush that had fiercely spread across her face. She was embarrassed, but she was never regretful and indeed, she was happy…

It had seemed forever before he could regain the feel of his limbs again. And by that time, she was truly asleep. Lips curving into a stupid grin, he felt as if he would burst with euphoria right there and then. Touching her cheek one last time, he bid her goodnight before returning back to his own room, thoughts of Kaoru and their future together keeping him awake and dreaming all night.

"_Oyasumi nasai… Kaoru… koi…"_

_**What day is it…**_

_**And in what time…**_

_**This clock never seemed so alive…**_


End file.
